


Closet Case

by Bootsrcool



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Implied Child Abuse, Insulting word!, M/M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome, spaghetti tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Eric think Daryls a closet case. See what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it sucks now but im working on the smutty part. Give it time.

It was when he was shoveling spaghetti into his mouth. Aaron has been so welcoming to him, considering Daryl was an ass to him at first. But that can't be helped in this world.

Daryl jumped when he felt the hand on his knee, rubbing circles. He loked up at Eric in shock. 

Aaron wiped his face with a napkin and slowly stood up. Walking around the table to stand behind Daryl.

He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Daryl, we want to help you. We have our suspicions that your a closet case, and we want to open the door for you."

As he was talking, Aaron was massaging his shoulders and Eric was inching his hand upwards.

Daryl tried to stand up, but Aaron continued holding his shoulders down, determined to help this man come into himself. 

"I aint no fag!" It was a defence mechanism, and Eric could tell.

Eric slowly placed his hand on Daryls chest, the other kept on massaging his thigh. "Were not saying you are gay, maybe your bisexual. But we can tell you have an interest in the male gender."

"Please Daryl," whispered Aaron in his ear, making the hunter quiver. "Let us help you."

Daryl looked like a deer caught in headlights. He knew he thought Rick was hot and that these men had nice asses. Does that mean he is gay? 

Daryl realized he was slowly leaning into Aarons chest. It was the end of the world. He might die any day now. Might as well try an be who he wants to be.

So when he nodded, Eric leaned in and kissed his cheek while Aaron kissed the other.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Smut with tiny plot? First time writing sex scene, so, yea.
> 
> Enjoy!

Daryl reached over and pressed his lips into Erics as Aaron started pressing kisses into Daryls neck. One word muttred from his chapped lips got the three of them standing: "Bed."

They stumbled upstairs, kissing and touching as they went. Eventually they made it up to the bedroom. 

The room was a nice sized master bedroom. It had pale sky blue walls and hardwood floors. There was a queen sized bed with blue and white comforter set. The whole room smelled of cologne and musk, and Daryl wanted to smell it from the source.

While Aaron and Eric started undressing, Daryl stood watching them nervously fiddling with the loose threads of his shirt.  
Eric noticed and had his suspicions about what was wrong. That they may have had similar childhoods.

The thought made him shudder. Taking the initiative, Eric slowly raised his hands, popping the top button on Daryls shirt. As he revealed skin, Eric planted kisses all over the skin shown to him. Aaron came behind Daryl, mouthing at his neck and massaging shoulders. 

As the last button was undone, Eric gently pushed the shirt to the floor. What he saw made him feel rage he hadn't felt in a long while.

There where scars of all types mapped out on Daryls back and shoulders. Whip marks, cigarette burns, and one knife wound. As Daryl started to shake, Aaron started licking and kissing the scars, soothing past pains. As Eric still thought Daryl needed one more push, to make huim understand, he pushed his own shirt off and turning around with his back facing The hunter. He felt gentle fingers running down scars similar to his own, caressing the marred skin with reverance. 

Aaron leaned over Daryls shoulder to whisper in his ear, "If I had thought 'em alive, I would hunt down whoever did this to you and kill them, and let 'em turn." He said againt Daryls ear. 

"Hopfully he's rottin' in a creekbed," said Daryl gruffly. "Not that it matters now."

Eric shook his head and Aaron pulled Daryls pants down. He moaned when he noticed Daryl went commando. 

"Mmm, I wanna taste you." That being said, Eric went to it, giving the tip a kiss before taking him down to the root. Daryl moaned wantonly as Aaron started groping his ass. 

After a few minutes of groping, Aaron started preparing Daryl, putting lube on his fingers before sliding one in. 

"Ohh, your so tight!" Aaron moaned, slipping a second finger, then a third in.

Once he deemed him all stretched, Aaron motioned for Daryl to start preping him. At the same time, Aaron positioned himself at Daryls entrance.

"Take a deep breath," Aaron whispered in his ear. Taking the advice, daryl inhaled, then felt a sharp pain in his ass. Letting the mreath out roughly, Daryl poked his finger into Erics ass.

Soon he was ready, and Daryl pished the head in. Almost like reading their minds, Aaron thrusted into Daryl, who thrusted into Eric, who pushed back into Daryl, and Daryl back into Aaron. It was all a mess of moans, cries and screams as Eric started pumping himself and came crying out for Aaron and Daryl. The squeezing orifice triggered Daryls climax, which pushed Aaron off his peak.

They lay there, panting for a while. Listening to each others heartbeats. Eventually they had to clean up, though. So they all stumbled into the shower and washed each other off.

Eric was the one to break the silence.

"Aaron and I have been talking about bringing a third person into this relationship." Aaron nodded encouragingly at his partner. "We wamnt you to be our third, Daryl." Eric looked nerviously at the redneck, looking hopeful and scared all in one. 

As Daryl thought about it, he knew he could trust these people, not to humiliate him or mock him.

So he nodded and kissed both men on the lips and said, "I'd like that,"

Eric squealed and hugged the crossbow weilding man, then kissed Aaron, who kissed both men back. 

"So does that mean I move in with you two?" Daryl asked. 

Aaron gave him a smirk. "I think youd better and soon," he said seriously, pecking his lips to Daryl.


End file.
